reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuevo Paraíso
(or New Paradise) is one of three major territories featured in Red Dead Redemption and comprises the entire presence of Mexico within the game. Description Nuevo Paraíso is the northern part of Mexico, separated from the United States by the San Luis River along the northern border. During this time, Mexico was in the early stages of an armed revolution, led by Abraham Reyes. Nuevo Paraíso is composed of three smaller regions, Punta Orgullo, Perdido, and Diez Coronas. It is the second region John Marston travels to during the main storyline and it is unlocked by the mission "We Shall Be Together in Paradise". The name 'Nuevo Paraiso' may be based on that of the Mexican border state of Nuevo León. Meanwhile, the state itself takes elements from the western border states Chihuahua, Sonora and Baja California. Locations in Nuevo Paraiso The following is an alphabetical list of the 31 locations found in Nuevo Paraiso: Punta Orgullo *Crooked Toes *Escalera *Nosalida *Plata Grande *Puerto Cuchillo *Sidewinder Gulch *Tesoro Azul *Frontera Bridge Perdido *Agave Viejo *Barranca *Campo Mirada *Chuparosa *Laguna Borrego *Las Hermanas *Hendidura Grande *Ojo del Diablo *Primera Quebrada *Ramita de la Baya *Rancho Polvo *Rio del Toro *Sepulcro Diez Coronas *Alta Cabeza *Casa Madrugada *El Matadero *El Presidio *Mesa de la Luna *Mesa del Sol *Roca de Madera *Torquemada *Manteca Falls Trivia *As Nuevo Paraíso is part of Mexico and not United States, the player will be pursued by Mexican authorities when carrying a bounty. Bounties earned in Nuevo Paraíso can only be cleared in Nuevo Paraíso. Likewise, any bounty earned in the United States will not be pursued while the player is in Nuevo Paraíso. *On the eastern side of Nuevo Paraiso, the landscape resembles Monument Valley in Arizona/Utah, USA. *The name, Nuevo Paraíso, may be a reference to the real-life Mexican region, Nuevo León, which borders Texas and contained much of the action of the Mexican Revolution. *Nuevo Paraíso is the only large territory that has no snow, as New Austin has snow in the area just north of MacFarlane's Ranch, while West Elizabeth has snow in Tall Trees. *After crossing a bridge between New Austin and Nuevo Paraíso, the game may still recognize the player as being in the territory that was just left (music from that territory will still be playing, bounties will still be obtained). Only after progressing a certain distance will the name of the region appear, and the player will be recognized as being in the new territory. Some players have reported that the game still recognized the player as being in Mexico after crossing Butter Bridge as far as just outside of MacFarlane's Ranch. This may be a developer oversight, or just a bug in the programming. A similar issue happens sometimes when going from New Austin to West Elizabeth. Glitches Early Access to Nuevo Paraiso (patched) *This is very similar to the trick that will land the player in West Elizabeth, but it is far more challenging. First, go to Frontera Bridge located in the southwestern part of New Austin. It is little more than a very skinny train bridge which connects the line from New Austin to Nuevo Paraiso. Before approaching the bridge, save the game progress as multiple attempts may need to be made. Now walk across the bridge without falling into the water and a pile of railroad ties (wood) will be blocking the path. Climb over the wood and walk to the very end of the bridge, but be careful. At the end of the tracks, a display reading "Punta Orgullo" will pop up. Now here's the challenge, the player can get arrested here, but the arrest cannot be made by US lawmen. If the US lawmen arrest the player here, they will be taken back to MacFarlane's Ranch because Nuevo Paraíso is part of Mexico. So, in order for this to work, the player must somehow get the attention of the Mexican lawmen. The best strategy is to have a long-range weapon like a rifle or repeater and wait for civilians on horseback or wagons to come along on the opposite shore. When the target is spotted, start shooting like crazy and eyewitnesses should begin to appear. The eyewitnesses will alert the Mexican lawmen and they'll eventually arrive near your location, but there's a catch. In order for the Mexican lawmen to arrest the player, they'll have to get close to the player's location - meaning the player must somehow lure them onto the opposite side of Frontera Bridge without getting shot. Though annoying, this can be done, but it requires a great deal of patience. When the Mexican lawmen finally make the arrest, the player will be transported to Escalera, and just like that, they're in Mexico. Now, getting back to New Austin is not easy either. Auto-saving the game's progress and dying, will cause the player to be sent to New Austin. On the other hand, saving the game's progess while in Mexico will cause one hell of a ride. In this situation, the only way back is to return to Frontera Bridge and jump it while on horseback or ride the train over to America. Before attempting the jump, save the game's progess because chances of screwing up are around 75%. If you manage to jump the bridge, get off the horse, climb back over the pile of wood and the player will be home free. Because this exploit is so difficult, it is not recommended for everyone, unless one is desperate for a fun time in Mexico. As of the Title Update 1.02, this trick no longer works. Of course, clearing the system cache will get around this problem (see West Elizabeth page). *Another, much easier way to do this is to go to the New Austin side of Ramita de la Baya, a bridge located to the east of Plainview (Its not Frontera Bridge). Go to the bridge's edge, and the game will think you're in Mexico. Next, place a waypoint just under Chuparosa, then set up a camp. Select Travel>>Travel to Waypoint. If done correctly, the player should now be in Mexico. To get back to New Austin, go to the same bridge, go to the edge of the bridge, and set up another camp. It's should have John setting up a camp on the other side of the bridge (New Austin side), - just leave the camp. Unfortunately, this trick, like the one above, no longer works due to the Title Update 1.02. A similar way to get to Mexico is via Frontera Bridge and this works in the GOTY version. Be sure to save nearby before walking to the end of the bridge on the right side; "Punta Orgullo" will pop up. The game now thinks the player is in Mexico and the music should also change although it may take a few minutes before the music change is noticed. The player can walk a short distance away from the bridge without 'leaving' Mexico due to the ill-defined border. Now, turn around and walk back along the bridge; when the first land appears slide down the slope: this slope can be lethal but usually it's safe and there is a slim possibility that a horse could make it down alive. Make camp at the small flat area to the left of the track in front of the bushes. When the camp is left, the game will place the player on the Mexican side of the river. Another similar variant is to run the horse off of the bridge (being careful not to fall off) at the first railroad tie pyle and repeat the above steps but it isn't necessary: the method above without killing the horse and using the Ramita de la Baya bridge when it's time to return both work very effectively in the GOTY version. To get back to New Austin just go to the middle of the Ramita de la Baya bridge until 'Rio Bravo' appears at the top of the screen then set up camp from the satchel and the player will be back in New Austin. Unfortunately, there are some drawbacks to all this. For example, some of the items sold in shops will be unavailable for purchase because progress through the main storyline must be made to unlock them. The following items cannot be purchased upon arrival in Mexico: Bolt Action Rifle, Semi-automatic Pistol, LeMat Revolver, Fire Bottles, Dynamite, Throwing Knives, and all 3 Mule deeds. On the other hand, the Semi-auto Shotgun can still be purchased and the deed to the Hungarian Half-Bred once it has been broken may also be purchased. Other drawbacks include: inability to place waypoints in certain locations like El Presidio, and the inability to raid gang hideouts like Nosalida. Gallery File:Mexico.png|John Marston in the town of Escalera. File:Nuevo_paraiso.jpg|Typical landscape in the vicinity of Punta Orgullo. File:Nuevo_paraiso2.jpg|Typical landscape in the vicinity of Perdido. rdrm.jpg|John talking with an stranger at Nuevo Paraiso. Picture5.png|''Feeding the wildlife in Nuevo Paraíso''. Diez coronas.jpg|Typical landscape in the vicinity of Diez Coronas. Rdr las hermanas00.jpg|Las Hermanas. Achievements/Trophies ---- ---- ---- ---- External Links *[http://www.rockstargames.com/reddeadredemption/features/mexico Map of Nuevo Paraiso at the Official Red Dead Redemption Site] Related Content es:Nuevo Paraíso Category:Redemption Locations *